1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus that secures a plurality of data storage devices conveniently.
2. Background of the Invention
With the rapid development of computer technology, properties of computer make a dramatic improvement. However, a computer is still expensive for a common consumer. Accordingly, expansion capacity and convenient installation are two vital factors to be considered when designing computer. Various data storage devices are installed in a computer enclosure for communication and dealing with data. Such a device may be, for instance, a floppy disk drive, a CD-ROM/DVD-ROM drive, a CD-RW/DVD-RW drive or other similar device. Nowadays, a computer enclosure is tightly packed in order to keep the size of the system small to fit on or under a desk. A conventional data storage device is directly attached to a computer enclosure with screws. However, the screws are usually very small, therefore making it difficult for a computer user to hold the screws in position while screwing them in with a screwdriver. The screws are inserted into holes that are on the data storage device assembly and on the chassis to which the data storage device assembly is being attached. The holes are difficult to align because they are also typically very small. Also, if the tolerances are incorrect due to manufacturing defects, the holes may not line up exactly, making it difficult to insert the screws. Obviously, using screws to attach the data storage device to a computer enclosure may be arduous due to requiring insertion of the screws. Both insertion and removal of the screws are time consuming and cumbersome owing to the work space restrictions and difficult accessibility.
In addition, during the course of the operation of the data storage device, it may cause the data storage device to vibrate, therefore to make the screws come loose. As a result, one danger of damaging the data storage device comes into being. Understandably, some attempts have been taken to introduce a mounting apparatus for data storage devices without screws.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus for data storage devices facilitating assembly and disassembly in a chassis.